List of associated production music/b
Backed Vibes Backed Vibes is the name of two songs by Kevin MacLeod. 'Backed Vibes' This version, less used, has mechanical sound effects in the background. *The Softening - recap. 'Backed Vibes (clean)' This version has no mechanical sound effects. *Insectophobe's Nightmare - Played during Cake at Stake. *Vomitaco - Played during the taco contest. *Return of the Hang Glider - Played during Cake at Stake. *Get Digging - Voting theme. *The Long-lost Yoyle City - "Why do I have to carry this bag?" *Vas-A-Yop - That night. *All Change! (Regimes) - "I got your favourite, the one from Coppola." Background Blues *Half a Loaf Is Better Than None - "Hey, Pen!" *All-Day Anticipation - Brarf appears. *A Pen From Greece - "Sooooooooo, what now?" Bashful Eyes *In Caterva Jubilo - "So overnight, we have installed a high tech security system." *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "Better than ever!" *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - The beginning. *The Boys' Birthday Party - "Are you sure you don't want us to help you?" *The Best Unrest - At the café. Beach Party [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWolSJWnKyE Beach Party] was composed by Harry Bluestone *All-Day Anticipation - title card Beautiful Okinawa Beautiful Okinawa was composed by S. Makino and S. Shiba. It is directly mentioned in the show. *All-Day Anticipation - The J-pop music that plays. Befuddled Gent *Lofty - "What?/Haha!" *State Minds Drink Alike - "Good evening." *Dates and Schoolgates - Match is the new teacher. *All-Day Anticipation - "We will not clean the house after what you did!" *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "I'm sorry, your twin is not available at the moment." Beheading of the King Beheading of the King was composed by Laurie Johnson. *All-Day Anticipation - Yaretzi calls the police. Bell Hop *Don't Lose Your Marbles - "So on this screen I have ordered you by your current scores." Bella Napoli Bella Napoli was composed by Robert Foster. *In Search of Brother - Javier reads Aristotelis's essay. Bicycle *Hurtful! - Played during the contest. *Drill Sergeant Daddy - Pen reads the challenge description. *In Search of Brother - Sio finds Cil on his bed. Big Ed's March Big Ed's March was composed by Sam Spence. *Drill Sergeant Daddy - title card Big Show Theme Big Show Theme was composed by Robert Sharples. *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - Pen imagines the crowd wanting him. Bikini Bottom Bound *Take the Plunge - "Well, then you're in luck." *Not Sco Much Viller - title card Blood in the Gutter *Still in a Hundred Years - "Newly-hired Sheriff Orther here." Blue Ska Blue Ska was composed by Kevin MacLeod. *Welcome Back - "Fries!"; "Hey Pin!" Blue Tide Blue Tide was composed by Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield. In order episode info lists, this song is listed as the now-deprecated Hawaiian Sting 2. *Vas-A-Yop - "So Match most enjoys performing in front of people, right?" *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - "Dad?" *All Change! (Regimes) - "I have an answer, an it is something that I most regret." *Will He or Won't He? - "Alright, boys, you sleep in the boys' room with J, S, QR and C." Boring Morning *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "Mum, I have a bad feeling that we should go home." *Don't Pierce My Flesh - "So what do we doyo without the Speaky Box?" *Get in the Van - "No worries, Gelatin." (old version) *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - "I swear every time I come here everyone stares at me." *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - "The girls are sleeping?" *All Change! (Regimes) - "They caught a man in the Shōha saying something bad about me." *Will He or Won't He? - "What took you so long?" Botany Bay Botany Bay is an Australian folk song composed by Robert White. Actually, there is another version that is composed by Michael Bolger and Nicolas Carr as well, but they have not been used yet. 'Botany Bay B' This version is sad. *Return of the Hang Glider - "Hey, peoples." Box Office Box Office was composed by Harry Bluestone and Emil Cadkin. *Showscape! - Pen reads the letter; "We'll work on that." 'Botany Bay C' This version is faster, yet barely used. *The Long-lost Yoyle City - "I wonder why the Davids aren't saying ‘Aww, seriously’." (new version) Braden Beat :See Music to Drive By. Brittle Rille *It's a Monster - "I think someone owes me an apology." Broken Ride Broken Ride was composed by Harry Bluestone. *All Change! (Regimes) - Yaretzi shows Pen a zoetrope. Bumbling B *Get Digging - "There's too much room up here." Busy Life *In Caterva Jubilo - Played at the airport. *It's a Monster - Played at the beginning. *Showscape! - "When are Mummy and Daddy going to be up there?" *Dates and Schoolgates - The beginning *Will He or Won't He? - "Omg, hey guys!" Category:Production music lists